The Human World (rewritten)
by Metallic Snow
Summary: Natsume and Ruka are secret assassins from the Alice World sent to the Human World given one year for one mission: to murder the girl with the dazzling hazel eyes and childish pigtails, Mikan Sakura. But Natsume and Ruka start to fall in love for the girl they were supposed to kill! How will Persona react? Will Natsume and Ruka's friendship end from the rivalry for the human girl?
1. Natsume - August 26, 2000

**Natsume Hyuuga **

_**Twenty-sixth of August, 2000**_

_A girl with messy brunette hair… holding a dagger with tears in her eyes… She is killing, like a wild maniac. Her anger shows by her furious eyes. The scenery is full of blood. The girl is stabbing a man with a mask. _

"_YOU KILLED THEM," she cries loudly as she stabs the man. "WHY?! TELL ME WHY… PER-"_

"Natsume! Wake up!" I hear someone call my name and slowly open my eyes. The bright sunlight blinds my eyes as I began to see a blond boy's image in front of me. It is Ruka, a friend in Alice Academy. His eyes are ocean blue. He is sixteen, like me, third-year in high school. Both of us are in the DA section of the academy, as known as the _Dangerous Ability. _This section is the secret assassin section of the school. Only the teachers and the students in this section know about it.

"What is it Ruka?" I say angrily. I'm pretty irritated that he disturbed my sleep. The dream was so odd that I wanted to see more of it… Especially that girl with brown hair. Well, it was just a dream so whatever. It was probably not important.

"Persona called us to his office Natsume! Come on or else he's going to get really mad this time!" Ruka replies, trying to be as calm as possible. Oh great, here comes Ruka's _panic attack_. "You know what Persona does if you don't come!"

Ugh, whatever. I could care less about Persona. I get up and walk away, ignoring Ruka. I yawn. What class am I suppose to be in now anyway?

"Come on Natsume! Persona said something about the Human World!" Ruka shouts loudly, slight annoyance in his voice.

"_The Human World_?" I say. I have heard of that unusual world, where everyone is just a normal human being without magic. Ugh, that type of world seems like hell. But I also know that only the best students of Persona can enter that world of no alices. The reason for this is because the Human World used to be only a one-way trip. Once you're in, you can't get out. Well, now that the technology has been improved, a round-trip is possible.

Thinking about the Human World reminds me of one of my underclassman, Youichi Hijiri… He was sent to the Human World when he was only four-years-old to be a spy… I can still remember what happened…

_"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PERSONA?! YOUICHI IS ONLY FOUR! YOU CAN'T JUST LET HIM DO A MISSION ALONE!" I shouted at Persona. _

_Youichi looked at me with teary eyes. He was just so young. I couldn't understand why in the world would Persona send someone to the Human World when he or she was so young… "Natsume-nii..." Youichi said, crying. _

_Persona rolled his eyes, "Four is old enough. If he doesn't work, he'll be kicked out. Understand, Hyuuga?"_

_"AT LEAST LET ME GO WITH HIM! WHERE IS HE GOING?! TELL ME PERSONA!" I screamed. I didn't want Youichi to go alone. He just couldn't. I would not allow that. _

_"I'm sorry Hyuuga, but I can not release that information to you. The only thing I'll tell you is that he will be a spy for who knows how many years. That is all," Persona simply told me that… and sent Youichi to the Human World. I couldn't save him… It was all my fault. If I was just strong enough, I could've saved him… _

Sometimes, I wonder how Youichi is doing… It has been three years since then. He should be seven now that I think about it. I hope that he is doing okay… When he was transferred to the Human World, technology wasn't so good so it was only a one-way trip.

"Natsume? Earth to Natsume! Come on! We have to go see Persona," Ruka says. "So hurry up."

"HYUUGA! NOGI!" a familiar voice shouts. Great, it's the jerk, Persona.

"Shoot!" I silently hissed.

"Nogi, you took too long to get Hyuuga into my office," Persona says. Persona always wears a mask for some reason. Probably because he is really ugly or something. He also wears a ton of jewelry to _suppress_ his alice, apparently he is really strong. An alice is what the Human World likes to call _magic _for some reason. What a strange name for an alice. I also have an alice suppressor on my ear, it is a red earring. The academy forced it on me since they were so _scared_ of my alice, fire. Ugh.

"Sorry Persona," Ruka grumbles. He glares at me, his eyes telling me it's my fault. Whatever. Like I care.

Suddenly, Persona takes me by the arm and forcibly drags me to direction of his office. "Hey!" I shout. "Persona! What are you doing?" I struggle to get out of his grip but he is too strong, even though he pretty much looks like a stick. Ruka follows us in silence. I guess it's because no one dares defy Persona… Well besides me.

Persona drags me in his office and goes over to his desk. He sits on his dusty chair and starts speaking in a refined way. "Hyuuga, Nogi. I have a year long mission for both of you."

Ruka and my eyes widen. I can not believe this. A year long mission? I would be missing my junior year as 16 year-olds at the Alice Academy! That actually doesn't sound too bad. It's a nice excuse to skip school.

"Where? Impossible!" Ruka yells.

"That's because you will be going to the human world," Persona replies, as if it were obvious.

"The Human World…" I repeat quietly. A world without magic… such a boring world. If I go there, I may be able to save Youichi Hijiri…

"What is our objective?" asked Ruka.

Persona opens a drawer in his desk and takes out a small piece of paper. On the paper is a picture of a girl with brunette hair. Her hair is really beautiful but it is ruined by how she ties it in pigtails. Ew. I don't ever want to get close to someone like that. How childish.

"Kill this girl in this picture," Persona says simply. "It should be no problem for high class assassins like you two. Her name is Mikan Sakuram, sixteen, third year in highschool, like you two. I don't care how you do it. I'll give you a whole year to do it or else," Persona pauses for a second then smiles in an eerie way. "Or else I'll come by and kill her myself, including both of you."

"And why do you want her dead?" I say.

"Do I need a reason to want her dead?" Persona asks us madly. Why is he so mad anyway? All I did was ask a question. Ugh. What a jerk.

"No Persona," Ruka and I grumble in unison.

"Correct. Tomorrow I will provide you each a teleporter. It will look like this." Persona pulls out two necklaces out of his pocket. One necklace was shaped into a silver cross. The other was a gold key.

"The silver one is for Natsume and the gold is for Ruka," Persona states. "Tomorrow both of you will go to the human world at midnight. Say your goodbyes to your friends by then."

**OoO**

"Natsume! Ruka! I heard you two are going to leave the academy for a whole year!" I hear a familiar annoying voice cry. I turn around to see that it is Sumire Shouda, the president of Ruka and my fanclub. Ew… She totally creeps me out.

"Don't go Ruka, Natsume!" All the members of their fan club say in unison.

"S-Sorry, but we have too," Ruka says awkwardly. He was never good at keeping the fangirls away anyway.

"Go away," I said bluntly, glaring at the fan club.

"KYAH!" the girls scream. They scream so loud that my ears ring. Ugh. "Ruka is so shy and cute! And Natsume's coldness is itching my heart!"

Itching? What the hell does that mean?

The school day passes like normal. I spend all my time skipping class and sleep and read manga at my favorite cherry tree. For lunch, I meet Ruka on the rooftop of the school.

"Ah! Natsume! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Ruka exclaims with his lunch in his hand. "Why did you skip class again? This is our last day, you know that!"

"Ruka?" I say.

"Yes, what is it?" Ruka asks.

"Why do you think Persona wants that Mikan Sakura girl dead?" I ask. I just can't figure out why. Mikan Sakura is just a normal human girl. I've killed many people as a pro secret assassin but I would never kill someone innocent…

"Hmmm… I dunno! But if we ask we may get in trouble. No worries though, we have a whole year to kill her!" Ruka says with a smile, like there is no problem in killing her.

"I wonder why he's giving us a whole year?" I say out loud, thinking to myself. If it is just killing a human girl, it wouldn't take much of a fight to kill her.

"What was that?" Ruka asks.

"Nevermind, it's nothing Ruka," I reply.

"Come on Natsume, let's go eat lun-"

"OHHOHOHOHO!" I cringe at that voice. I can recognize it from anywhere… Oh no… here it comes… "Natsume! Ruka!" Yup, called it. It's Sumire Shouda, again.

"What a coincidence to see you two here!" Sumire cries happily. Mhm, sure it was a coincidence you freaking stalker. "I made lunch for the both of you! After all, you won't be coming back for a whole year ya' know!"

I gulp. Whenever she makes us lunch, it is terrifying. Usually her food is either burned completely _blank _(literally) or just plain raw.

Sumire opens the bento and a terrible udor comes out. Ruka and I immediately pinch our noses as hard as we can but we could still smell the disgusting udor of rotten and burnt food.

"Natsume, Ruka! Please try some of this bento I made for you!" Sumire says happily.

"Um... Shoda-san, is this fish even cooked?" Ruka asks worriedly. His face contorts as he looks at it.

"Yes! It was cooked for exactly sixteen seconds!" said Sumire happily.

"I… uh… I see..." Ruka says.

"Please try it!" Sumire says happily, offering him a fork.

Ruka, as kind as he is, takes the fork and prepares to eat it. "Um… Ok... here I go!..." Ruka says. He brings the fork with the raw fish towards his mouth.

"RUKA STOP!" I shout, trying to stop him. But it is too late. I couldn't save him from the terrors of Sumire's food. He swallowed it. His face is blank. There seems to be no emotion in his face at all.

"So? How is it Ruka? Tasty right!" Sumire said with a smiling face. "I worked extra hard on the bento for today!"

"Ugh…" Ruka's face twists, as if he is about to vomit. "Excuse me! I have to use the restroom!" he cries.

I sigh. Ruka is way too kind to say no to Sumire.

"Natsume! Look! Ruka loved my bento so much he couldn't eat it anymore! You should try some too!" Sumire says with a smile.

See what I mean by _creepy_? I think she must be insane if she wants me to eat _that_.

**OoO**

It is a quarter to midnight. Ruka and I drag our suitcases to Persona's office as we look at the scenery of Alice Academy for the last time. It is dark and cold. I can't wait to leave this place. It's like a prison here. I have to get to the Human World to rescue Youichi…

When Ruka and I step in Persona's room, he greets us. "It is finally time, did you bring everything you need?" he asks us.

I check my suitcase and nod along with Ruka.

"Excuse me Persona, but where will we live on the human world?" Ruka asks.

"I have an apartment set up for you," Persona replies. He digs into his pocket and hands us the two necklaces he showed us earlier. Now that I look closer, they are lockets.

"Here are your teleporters, the first place it'll teleport you to is your apartment. The rest is for you to control," Persona says. "Also take this." He takes out two chains from his pocket and hands them to us. "These chains are navigation devices. If you are wearing them, you should be able to navigate wherever the other person is and be able to contact them. Hook them onto your belts or something."

Ruka and I take the necklaces and put them around our necks. Then we take the chains, or navigation devices, and hook them onto our belts. I can tell that this is new technology. This teleporter should be able to take us anywhere, from different dimensions to even up the stairs.

"Now get going," Persona says. "Don't come back to the Alice World until you're done."

"Yes Persona," Ruka and I say.

"Ready Natsume?" Ruka asks.

"Yeah."

Together we open our lockets. As the necklace opens, a bright light starts to blind our eyes from seeing anything. It is so bright that it burns terribly. All we could hear is Persona's cold voice saying, "You know the consequences if you don't succeed don't you?"

**\- End of First Chapter -**

Hi guys! I am back to Gakuen Alice with a rewrite of _The Human World_. This is my favorite story I have ever written, but my writing style in this story sucked in the past! So I will be rewriting everything and uploading it on this website! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter and please review!

~ _**Metallic Snow**_


	2. Natsume - August 28, 2000

**Natsume Hyuuga**

_**Twenty-eighth of August, 2000**_

I could feel my body go through the dimensions of the universe, one after another. Some dimensions were cold and some hot. Traveling through dimensions take about an hour or two until we finally reach the Human World.

Once we reach the right dimension, immediately, Ruka and I slam face first into the ground. "ARGH!" I hear Ruka scream beside me. I tried not to scream from the surge of pain on my face. Damn you Persona. He definitely did this on purpose.

"Whew! We're finally here!" Ruka exclaims as he rubs his face in pain. "But still," he adds. "Persona seriously could've provided us a better landing."

I look around the apartment. At least it isn't too shabby. It looks kind of expensive in fact. There is a large window that has a nice view of the city. "This isn't a bad apartment I guess..." I mumble out loud.

I wonder what city we are in… Now that I think about it, Persona never told us _where _this pigtailed Mikan Sakura lives. The beds here are both in two different rooms, twin sized. Both rooms have closets to put clothes in. The living room has one couch and a flat-screen T.V. The kitchen is barely big enough to fit two people.

"Eh? Natsume look," Ruka says. He hands me a note he took from the one of the table counters. "Persona gave us a note here!"

I look at the note and once I see it, I am disgusted.

_**The school you are attending is called Sakurai High. The class number you're in is class 3A. The directions to the school are on the back of this note. It is not far from where you are right now.**_

I look at the back of the note in curiosity. Ew. This looks like one ugly and complicated map. Alice Academy was where I lived for almost my whole life, so suddenly being exposed to all of this land is really confusing. Ugh, Persona should've given us audio instructions. That idiot.

_**The uniforms for your new school are in the closets. I had Luna prepare everything for you already so you should be fine. There is a year supply of money placed on the table in the living room. Make sure you use it wisely. Remember the consequences if you do not compete this task by August 28 next year. **_

_**\- Persona**_

Ugh. I just want to save Youichi and go home already. I don't even care about this Mikan Sakura. I just want to kill her and get this over with so I can rescue Youichi as soon as possible.

Eh. I just noticed something. There is a note in the bottom.

_**(P.S. Mikan Sakura may not be in the same school or city, which is why I gave you a whole year to complete this task. Please kill her as soon as you see her.)**_

"Ugh, really? Can't they just track her using someone with a navigating alice?" I say out loud. Great, Persona. How are we suppose to search this whole world for _one _girl.

"I dunno, may be they're trying to test us or something," Ruka replies as he starts to unload his suitcase. "Anyway, it's almost two a.m. in this world, so we should sleep. School starts at seven-thirty, so we have to wake up by six, got that?"

"Why do we even have to go to school anyway?" I grumble. The Human World's education is not advanced as the education in Alice Academy. People with alices have an easier time memorizing and studying stuff, so that is why our academics are harder. What the juniors are learning here are what people in third grade are learning, so why would Ruka and I have to go to school here… ugh. What a pain in the ass.

"Anyways, let's go to sleep and look for her after school tomorrow!" Ruka says.

**OoO**

_Oh… It's that girl with the long brown hair again… Again she is in that bloody scenery. Her clothes are also drenched in blood. Her body is full of bruises and wounds. She is crying, holding the outer coat of a stuffed bear. The stuffing seems to be all gone so it is just a piece of brown fabric. When I see those tears, my heart seems to clench. _

"_Bear," she squeaks as the tears flowed from her eyes. "Bear… Bear… No… Bear, come back…"_

_Why is she crying over a mere stuffed bear? It's just a toy, right? _

Suddenly, I feel someone hold my shoulders and shake me. "Natsume! Get up!" It is Ruka's voice. "Natsume! Wake up already!"

I open my eyes and yawn. "I'm up," I reply as I stretch my arms and plop my head back on my pillow.

"Natsume! Seriously!" Ruka says, annoyed. "We have to go to school or we'll be late! You know what Persona is going to do if he hears about this."

Ugh… Using Persona to threaten me again. I get up slowly and get my uniform out of the closet. Ruka leaves my bedroom so I can change. The uniform for Sakurai High is the normal black blazer any high schooler would wear in a manga. The tie is dark blue. I throw the tie in the trash. Ties aren't my thing.

Now that I think about it, what was that dream about? It was really similar to the one I had two days ago… That brown hair girl… who is she? She kind of feels familiar for some reason. Have I seen her around before? I think for a second. I know people with brown hair, but not that long. All of them have short brown hair. So I have definitely never seen her in my life… But why does she feel so familiar.

Could my dream be a premonition then? It is possible for alices to have premonitions, just not so common. But if something really bad or important is going to happen, an alice would have a premonition…

No way, I never would hang out, much less get worried over a girl. I'm just thinking too much.

Once I finish changing, I go into the kitchen to find my breakfast already made on the table. Thank goodness Ruka is so good at cooking. It would suck if I had to eat cup noodles all the time, because that would probably be me without him.

"Oh, you're finally up Natsume! Here I made omelettes for us," Ruka says with a smile. "By the way, that uniform actually looks great on you but shouldn't you be wearing a tie?"

"I don't wear ties..." I reply. "They are a pain in the ass to tie."

Ruka sighs as he sits on one of the chairs at the table. I follow him and sit on the other side. "Natsume, I knew you long enough to know that you only say that because you can't figure out how to tie a tie no matter how hard you try."

… I can't find anything to contradict that… As much as I'm embarrassed by that, it is true… Ugh… Well, I _will_ figure it out someday. I'm just too lazy to do it now, that's all… I think.

"It's not that," I protest. "I just don't like how they wrap around my neck."

Ruka rolls his eyes. This guy really knows me too well… Dang it. "All right then, your own fault if you get in trouble by our new teacher, okay?" he says as he bites into the omelet.

"Oh yeah. By the way Natsume, did you eat your pills today?" Ruka asks.

I cringe when Ruka says that. "Whatever," I say. I don't want to think about those things. I don't care anyway. I don't want the pills. I don't care what happens to me if I don't eat them. I breathe in and out. Don't think about it, me. It will be okay.

"Natsume!" Ruka yells. "You know what happens if you don't eat your pills daily!"

Tch. I know that Ruka is mad at me, but I really don't want to eat them… I just want to be normal… that's all! So I just ignore him and finish eating my breakfast quickly. It actually tastes really good, but I don't have time to savor it. If I am late to class, Persona will kill me. _Literally._ Ruka and I put on our shoes as fast as we can and grab the confusing map Persona made us. I give the map to Ruka. He's usually better at navigating the alice presence so he may be good at maps… hopefully.

We run around for a while as Ruka gives directions and before we know it, we are lost. Great.

"Great. School is starting in 7 minutes and we're already lost," I grumble, glaring at Ruka who is in charge of the map.

"Hey! It's not my fault! My whole life I've been stuck in a little academy so how should I know?!" Ruka yells.

"Well same here you know," I argue back. I look around. We seem to be in a pretty rich neighborhood. I wonder if we are even close to the school. Probably not. Great, now Persona is going to have it at us.

"Umm…" I hear a soft female voice say. I look around to find where the voice came from. My eyes widen. A long brown haired girl with pigtails is standing in front of us. She is wearing a white blazer and black skirt. It seems to be a uniform.

"Excuse me but may I help you?" she asks. "You seem lost. Are you new to this city?"

I can't help but stare at the girl. Quickly I go into my pocket and take out the picture of the girl Persona wanted us to assassinate. I compare the picture to the girl. They are exactly the same. "N-No way…" I say out loud by accident. If this picture is accurate, this is most likely the very girl we are looking for! What luck! All I have to do is kill her now and save Youichi.

The girl looks at me, a little afraid. "I-I'm sorry! Did you not want my help?" she says, voice stuttering. When her voice stutters like that, she seems so innocent looking. Is this _really_ the girl Persona wants us to assassinate? Maybe I got the wrong person…

"I thought I could help you since you were wearing the same uniform as me…" she says. "Um... would you like my help?"

I look at Ruka and notice that his face is bright red. What's with him? It's not like this is the first time he has ever talked to a girl.

"Y-Yes please!" Ruka says with a bow. "We will be in your care!"

"So are you trying to find our school?" she asks. Her personality seems really bubbly and nice. Perhaps I really did get the wrong person. Usually the people Persona wants us to assassinate are the most dangerous people in the Alice World. This girl didn't seem dangerous at all.

"Yes, we are," Ruka replies. "Um… I'm Ruka Nogi by the way." Then he points at me. "And this is my friend, Natsume Hyuuga."

"My name is Mikan Sakura!" the girl says, smiling. "Anyway so the school is this way," she says, pointing to the right. "Follow me!"

I look at the girl. My eyes narrow at her. It's her. The girl we were suppose to kill. There's no doubt about it now! Her name, eyes, face, and hair all match. I have to murder her. My hands go into fists. I could feel the fire in my body want to blast out.

"Um… Is there something wrong, Hyuuga-kun?" Mikan asks, her tone of voice a little afraid. She probably noticed my glaring eyes.

I can feel Ruka's hand coil around my wrist. "Not now, Natsume," he says, stopping me. I look at him with a confused look, but I calm my magic down anyway and take a deep breath. Usually, when Ruka tells me to stop using my magic, it's for a good reason. I decide to trust him, but I still don't understand why he wouldn't let me kill her. I mean, this is the girl we are supposed to kill! Why isn't he letting me do the job as soon as possible? The faster we finish this job, the sooner we can start looking for Youichi!

"Sorry, I'm just tired," I reply to Mikan. "Thanks for taking us to the school."

"It's no problem!" Mikan says. "Anyway, we're going to be late! So let's hurry! This way!"

We walk for a while. Ruka and Mikan are talking the whole time. How could Ruka even _talk_ to someone who we needed to kill? Ugh, whatever. The way they talk seem like they have been friends since forever. It kind of makes me a little left out… I guess. Well, I'm not going to talk to someone like her anyway. No matter what. I refuse. I hate girls. They are all annoying fangirl brats.

"Here we are!" Mikan shouts. "Welcome to Sakurai High!" She points to the building in front of us.

The school seems pretty small to me. It's not really much, just a gray building with windows and stuff. It looks like an average school maybe?

"Pretty small..." I say.

"Um… Hyuuga-kun, actually this is the biggest and most educationally advanced school in the country..." Mikan replies, as if I am weird for thinking it is small. Well, I guess it is big if you compare it to normal schools, but compared to Alice Academy, this school is tiny.

"Oh yeah, what's your class numbers? I can lead you to them," Mikan says.

Ruka looks at the letter Persona gave us. "Um… Third year, class A…" Ruka replies.

"Class 3A?" Mikan says. "Hey that's the same class as me! Perfect! Then I won't be late! Hurry let's go! We only have a minute to spare!"

Mikan begins to run as quickly as possible. We have to run to keep up, but it is hard for me to. Why is she in such a rush? We are already late anyway. There's no point in running. I run despite how much I don't want to anyway. If I lose sight of Mikan then I'll get lost in such a place.

Mikan suddenly makes a tight turn to a door and slams it open. "I'm here!" she yells loudly. "Sorry for being late!"

"Ah! You're actually earlier than usual Mikan!" the teacher says. "I see you bought the new transfer students as well!"

I peek inside to see a blond hair person, wearing a pink dress with lots of lace. I can't tell what his or her gender is. Is he or she a cross dressing guy or just a flat chested girl?

Mikan walks inside the classroom with a yawn. Ruka and I follow her inside. I can feel a lot of stares from the people in the classroom, but I try to ignore them. My eyes trail across the people to see that many boys are staring at Mikan. Ew… Why would they be attracted to a girl like that? To me she just seems like a childish, pigtailed, and clumsy girl who seems to be used to coming late to class all the time.

And also, when should I kill her? I look at Ruka, but he is giving me no signal to kill now. Ugh… I just want to get this over with now.

"Sakura-san, take your seat," the teacher says. "I will introduce our two transfer students."

"Yes, Mr. Narumi," Mikan says with a bow. Then she turns to take her seat. She sits in the back next to a window with another girl with dark black hair and violet eyes.

The teacher faces towards Ruka and me. "I am Mr. Narumi, your new homeroom teacher," he says. "Nice to meet you, transfer students."

Oh, so he is a cross dressing guy. Just my luck for a teacher.

"Okay! Let me introduce to you our new transfer students: Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi," Mr. Narumi says.

"Um... I'm Ruka Nogi! A-A transfer student! Nice to meet you!" Ruka says nervously.

I can hear the whispers in the room from the girls, fangirling about Ruka. Great, this school is going to be like another Alice Academy, full of these annoying fangirls.

"Oh my gosh, don't you think Nogi-kun is kinda cute," a nearby girl whispers to her friend.

"I know right!" the other girl replies. "Isn't he a foreigner though? He has that blond hair and blue eyes!"

Ugh. This is why I hate girls so much. I guess I should introduce myself as well.

"Natsume Hyuuga," I say simply.

"I kind of like this guy better!" another girl whispers. "He's so cool!"

I gulp. No. Please no. I don't need another crazy fan club. I sigh. All I did was say my name. Why does that attract girls so much? Disgusting. Why did Persona force me to do this in the first place?

"Please take your seats behind Sakura-san," Mr. Narumi says, pointing at the two seats behind Mikan.

"O-okay!" Ruka says. Why does he seem so nervous?

I walk over to my seat and sit. This is going to be a long tiring class.

**OoO**

"You're all dismissed," Mr. Narumi says. Yes, finally, class is over. Well, I was asleep the whole time though. I get tired easily due to some reasons I hate thinking about.

All of the students leave in a hurry. I look at the clock. It is now lunchtime.

"I'll lead you to the cafeteria, just follow me!" Mikan exclaims, hooking her arm around that short black haired girl from earlier. "This is Hotaru by the way!"

I sigh. "Yeah, like, since when have you been the leader-"

"Kyah!" Mikan cries, suddenly tripping over _literally _nothing. What the hell? And also her butt is right in my face. Ugh, how disgusting. I can see her childish polka dot underwear.

"Sakura-san! Are you alright?!" Ruka asks worriedly.

"Ah, you're so clumsy, _Polka Dots_," I say with a smirk just to tease her a little. "Tripping over flat surfaces and then showing your butt to everyone."

"_Polka Dots_?" Mikan says, confused. Suddenly, her eyes widen. "Hey! Y-You… YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" Mikan attempts to punch me with her tiny fist, but I easily block it with my hand. Really? Does she really think she can punch _me_? _The _Natsume Hyuuga? Psh, what a weakling.

"Hmm? What was that?" I ask. "I think I felt a tiny bug bite my hand," I say to her with a smirk.

Mikan looks at me with a glare. Wow, she looks pissed off. "Why you-"

"It's not my fault you stuck them in front of my face in the first place," I say. "Idiot."

"Umm... Sakura-san... please forgive him!" Ruka says. "Natsume is a bit-"

"Hmph!" Mikan says. "I won't forgive that idiotic perverted arrogant jerk! Ever!" she shouts. "Let's go to the cafeteria Nogi-kun. I don't think that pervert needs help getting led there."

"What about Natsume?" Ruka says, but Mikan is already walking away. "Hey Sakura-san! Wait up!"

Mikan walks away quickly while dragging Ruka along with her. I just stay behind, watching them. Geez, it's not my fault she stuck her butt at me.

"Hey... you..." I hear a voice behind me.

I turn around to see that girl with black hair from earlier again. "What do you want?" I ask angrily.

"Please apologize to Mikan," she says.

"Why should I?" I ask. What's with this girl? Why do I have to listen to what she wants anyway?

"Nevermind…" she says. "Anyway, you still need help getting to the cafeteria right? I'll lead you."

"Sure," I reply.

"For one hundred yen," she adds.

What the hell? I have to _pay_ her? What a weird person. Well, I don't have anyone else to lead me, and one hundred yen isn't too much of a price, so I hand her some change from my pocket.

**OoO**

"Ah! Hotaru! Over here!" I see Mikan shout when she sees the black haired girl. So that girl's name is Hotaru? A lot of people here are practically the weirdest people I ever met.

"I brought Hyuuga with me..." Hotaru says, pointing at me. Wow. Saying my last name without honorifics? She has guts. That jerk.

"What that pervert? Why would you bring _that _here?" Mikan is obviously not happy to see me here. Not that I feel any different.

"Um… Sakura-san, Natsume isn't a person you would want to make an enemy of…" Ruka says, patting her back, trying to calm her down. "Umm... Anyway! Let's eat!" Ruka exclaims, trying to light up the mood. "I brought lunch for you, Natsume!" He hands me a bento. I sit next to him and eat.

"Mikan!" a voice says. I look up to see that it is a boy with brown hair and brown eyes sit on our table. He seems pretty close to Mikan, and they are on first name basis already. Also he is non-stop smiling. Creepy.

"Who are you?" I ask. I guess I sounded a bit rude, but whatever.

"Kokoroyomi Kurusu," he replies. "Just call me Koko. I'm Hotaru and Mikan's childhood friend! Class 3B. And you are?"

A childhood friend? I don't know why, but I can tell I'm going to hate this guy already. His corny smile already makes him an annoying brat. "Hmph," I say. I continue eating my lunch and ignore the guy.

"I'm sorry! He doesn't get along with people easily!" Ruka says. "Um... His name is Natsume Hyuuga! I'm Ruka Nogi! We are in class 3A! Nice to meet you Koko!"

"Haha, that's fine! Hotaru is like that too!" Koko replies. "Nice to meet you Nogi-kun!"

"Excuse me?" Hotaru says. She looks up at Koko with a glare in her violet eyes. "What did you just say about me?"

Koko sweat drops and looks to the side. Somehow, he still keeps up his smile. "Ahaha… S-Sorry Hotaru!" he exclaims.

Ugh, I just want to go home now.

**OoO**

It is now afterschool. It is my first day, and I already have clean up duty with the annoying brat Mikan Sakura. Great. So much for going home early to read manga.

"First day of school and I already have clean up duty?" I grumble out loud. "Especially with this brat?"

"Whatever pervert, it's not like I wanna clean up with you either," Mikan grumbles.

My heart suddenly clenches together. I feel a wave of guilt. Actually, maybe I shouldn't be calling her a brat… It is kind of my fault for teasing her in the first place. And she was so nice to lead me to this school even though she ended up late because of us. Ugh… now I sound like a total jerk.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper quietly, not intending to let her hear me say that. I just want to say it out loud. I guess it just makes myself feel better.

"What was that?" Mikan asks.

Crap. I think she may have heard me.

"It's nothing," I say as I continue cleaning the whiteboard. I notice that my face feels really hot and I am sweating. Did someone just turn on a heater or something? Ugh, this sweat is nasty!

Mikan smiles, "It's okay Hyuuga-kun." Oh crap. She _did _hear me. Just my luck today.

"Just call me Natsume..." I mutter. "It's tedious to always use honorifics anyway." Besides, she calls Koko by his first name. I don't see any problem in calling me by my first name.

"Umm... ok, Nat… Natsume!" Mikan replies. My heart suddenly jumps when she says my first name. I never had this weird feeling before. I feel a bit dizzy and my I look over my shoulder to see that Mikan's face is red. This weather is really weird. It was just pretty chilly earlier but now it's really hot.

"Umm... You can call me Mikan if you want..." she says, staring at the floor.

Eh? I can? I open my mouth to try saying her name, but no sound comes out. I try again and manage to squeak my voice out. Why am I having so much trouble speaking anyway? "Mi… Mi… Mik…" Whenever I try to say her name, the pounding of my heart worsens, which is not good for my bad health so I stop trying. "Actually… can I call you Polka Dots instead?"

Mikan just gives me that blank look in her face. "Whatever, do what you want."

After that, Mikan and I just clean in silence. It seems too awkward to talk to her. Also I am sweating really bad, and for some reason, talking to her makes it worse.

After about half an hour, we finish. "Looks like we're done," I say. I look out the window to see that it is really dark outside. Is it safe for a girl to walk outside when it's dark? I heard that in this world, sometimes real perverts actually attack young girls at night… Maybe I should walk Mikan home as a thank you for leading me to school today.

"Hey Polka Dots," I say. "I'll walk you home."

"Wait what? Why?" Mikan shouts. Her face is bright red. She's been turning red a lot this afternoon. Maybe she isn't feeling well?

"It's to repay you for this morning," I say. I walk up to her and touch her forehead. She doesn't seem sick, but she definitely does _look _sick. I don't want to take chances. She may actually be sick. "Besides you look really sick, Polka Dots. You're all red."

"Ah!" Mikan exclaims. She steps back away from my hand and hides her face with her slender arms."Sure… I don't mind if you walk me… Thanks..." she replies.

I wonder if she is actually okay… Her face is even redder now.

We walk out of the school and it feels really awkward. None of us say a word. Usually I don't talk, but for some reason, I actually feel like talking about something… but what? I better say something soon before this gets anymore awkward. Come on… think! Oh wait, I know!

"Hey..." I say.

"Ah!" she screams. She calms herself down and looks at me. "Um, sorry… I was just surprised that you spoke. Usually I am the one who starts the conversation so… Um... what is it?"

"I.. um... thanks... for today," I say. "You brought us to school. Without you, Ruka and I would probably get terribly lost. And watching you get late and fall down was amusing. So thank you, I had fun today…"

"Haha, you're welcome!" Mikan replies, scratching her head.

"Polka Dots..."

"Yeah? What is it?" Mikan asks.

"No... Nothing... Forget it," I say. To be honest, I just felt like saying her nickname for no big reason. Wait a second, why did I walk Mikan home anyway? I usually don't worry about people like this! Ugh, what's wrong with me? I'm usually a guy who doesn't like to care about others, much less girls, but with Mikan it feels different.

"Um… Ok?" Mikan says, confused. We are walking in the same rich neighborhood from earlier. Suddenly Mikan points to a house. It is a pretty big house, like a mini-mansion. "Oh here's my house! Um... thanks for bringing me here!"

"Whatever, it was no problem," I say. Then I turn around and begin to walk away with my messenger bag, slung around my shoulder.

"_Wait_!" I hear Mikan shout behind me. Instantly, I turn around to see that she is running towards me. She catches up to me and pants over and over again. "I… ah…" She catches her breath and stands up normally. "I-I also had fun! Um... Have a safe walk home! Bye!"

Then she turns around and runs back to her house. I just watch her without saying a word. Never before have I ever cared for someone as much as my friend Ruka. What's wrong with me? I thought I despised girls. Maybe Mikan was different or something. It's probably because this is the first time a girl didn't fangirl about me. That must be it! This must be why I am feeling so odd around her. I'm just not used to it.

I walk back to my apartment to see Ruka sitting on the sofa waiting for me. "Oh, Natsume! Welcome back!" Ruka exclaims. "I ordered dinner from a ramen shop today!" He points at the table.

"Oh, thanks Ruka," I say.

The ramen looks pretty nice. I heard that in the Human World, things grow with different tastes. Curiously, I digged in. It tasted odd, but not bad. I can't find words to explain it.

"Hey, in case you have forgotten, you know we have to kill Sakura-san, right?" Ruka says.

I drop my chopsticks. Crap. I totally forgot about that. And I was the one who was trying to kill her from the start.

"I honesty don't want to kill her... at least not now..." Ruka says.

"We have a whole year," I reply. "It's not like Persona is going to know we found her already. We don't have to kill her now."

I honestly don't know what to do. I know it is my job to kill her. I've done many jobs like this before, but this one just seems to hard. I don't have to fight her. She's just an ordinary human, yet it is just so hard. It is like I am fighting with myself more than I am fighting with her.

"Yeah, you're right, Natsume. Persona won't know," Ruka replies.

_Or so we thought._

**-End of Chapter 2-**

Hello! I got some questions about this rewritten version of **The Human World**. So, the difference is that this story will have a slight change in story line. The ending will be _mostly_ the same. There will be extra things happening in this story and a lot more details on what is going on. So, there will be more chapters as a result.

Thank you for reading and please review!

~ **_Metallic Snow_**


	3. Natsume - August 29, 2000

_**Twenty-ninth of August, 2000**_

I don't know why, but somehow, I know that just something will go wrong today. It's just a gut feeling… But… why?

_"Remember the consequences..." _Persona always told Ruka and me. Why do those words seem so ingrained in my head?

"Come on Natsume!" Ruka shouts, interrupting my thoughts. "Stop staring into space and get in here already!" He points into the classroom. Oh right, I forgot. It's time for homeroom.

"Sorry Ruka. I'll be right there," I reply.

This gut feeling is probably just my imagination. It's nothing. It's not like Persona is going to know that Ruka and I didn't kill Mikan Sakura yet.

I walk into the classroom and sit in my seat. "Okay! Time to do the attendance!" my homeroom teacher shouts. He begins to read the names off the list.

"Hm…," he mumbles, "Looks like everyone is here, except for Sakura-san of course!"

I wonder if Polka Dots is always late. She seems to be that kind of person, laid back and all. She was late that day she helped Ruka and I find our way to school.

All the sudden, I hear a loud crash at the door. My heart skips a beat in surprise. What the hell was that?

"Mikan's here," Hotaru says, raising her hand.

Slowly the door opens, revealing Mikan. She is panting. "I-I'm h-here N-Narumi-sensei…"

"Sakura-san! Are you alright?! You crashed into the door again!" Narumi exclaims.

Wait a second, _again_? Mikan must be really clumsy. I look around. No one looks surprised. This probably is a normal occurrence here.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Mikan says as she catches her breath.

My teacher sighs as he passes out the tests from the other day. The rest of class is pretty boring. All we do is watch teachers lecture about the obvious things. Well, for Ruka and me it is obvious. We learned all this stuff in second grade after all.

I open my manga and begin to read it. It's better than listening to this stupid teacher anyway.

* * *

_It is that girl who always appears in my dreams again. Her brown hair waves around in the wind. She is wearing pajamas, perhaps she has just waken. She is fighting a man in a mask, but unknowingly, there is a woman with strawberry-blond hair with a golden dagger, standing behind her._

_The girl is clueless about that woman as the woman sprints towards her and stabs her in the stomach, leaving her a flower of blood._

_"Argh!" the girl cries as she falls weakly onto the cement ground._

_Blood begins to flow out in a rapid rate. There is no way that girl is still alive._

_She is dead._

* * *

"Natsume!" I hear someone shout. "Wake up, Natsume!"

Huh? Slowly, my eyes flutter open. I lift my head from my desk. Whose annoying voice is that?

My vision clears and I see the annoying pigtail girl. "Polka Dots," I mumble. What is it this time? It better be worth waking me up.

"Geez, Natsume," she says. "You fell asleep during the whole lesson! It's already lunchtime!"

"Ugh… whatever," I lean back on my chair and put my feet on my desk. I place my manga book on my face to cover the sunlight.

"Don't fall back asleep, idiot Natsume!" Mikan shouts again.

Ugh, what an annoying brat. I can't sleep with this racket. I lift my manga book off of my face and notice that Ruka is standing beside Mikan.

"Sakura-san is right, Natsume," Ruka says. "You shouldn't sleep all day. At least stay awake in class."

I laugh. "Maybe the teachers should just try to make the lesson more interesting."

Suddenly, the lights in the room go off. I hear a loud _swish_, as if all the lights in the world were switched off at the same time. The walls begin to turn into an eerie red bloody color. Blood creeps up on the desks. It is as if the school was just redesigned into a haunted house. My eyes widen. What is going on?

I close my eyes, trying to sense anything. I can feel the presence of a beast, but that should be impossible. This is the Human World! Nothing alice-like or demon-like should exist here.

"What's going on?!" Mikan screams. I can tell she is panicking, any normal human would. But why is it that I can't hear any other screams?

I look over at the clock hanging on the wall in the room. Huh? I am shocked. The clock has stopped. Is it broken?

I can tell that Ruka is thinking the same thing as me. We run over at the window, where we can feel the strongest presence of the beast. I stare up at the sky. It is pure black, dripping with blood like rain. It is disgusting and strange.

Wait a second, this presence. It's familiar.

_It's Persona._

"Persona? What in the world are you talking about?!" Mikan shouts.

Crap. Did I accidentally say that outloud? No, there is no time to take that back or explain. I have to get Mikan out of here. Persona is after her. I can feel it.

"Ruka! Take Mikan out of here!" I shout.

"You don't need to tell me!" Ruka yells back, grabbing Mikan's hand and heading to the door. But before he can get out, the door slams shut by some kind of wind alice. He tries to kick the door open, but there is no avail. We are locked inside.

"Dammit! Natsume, there's no way outta here!" Ruka reports.

"Then protect her with your alice!" I yell back.

"Alice? What are you two even talking about?! What's happening?" Mikan screams. I know that she is confused, but there is no time to explain. We must protect Mikan with our lives.

Ruka places one of his hands over his lips and whistles while using his other hand to open his golden necklace. A beautiful musical sound immediately disperses into the room. The whistle never failed to calm me down during a fight.

A golden light begins to blind us and with a flash, that giant chicken guy appears. What was his name again? He was Ruka's best animal friend, or something like that. Oh yeah, Piyo, right?

"Piyo-chan, can you please protect Mikan for me?" Ruka asks.

Piyo nods and walks over to Mikan. He gets Mikan behind him.

Mikan just stares at the giant chicken, awe-struck. I don't blame her. She probably has never seen such a fat chicken in her life.

Suddenly, the window to my right shatters. I quickly roll to the left, just in time. I hear a loud roar echo in the room. I open one eye to see what is going on, and instantly, my body feels numb.

It's a demon.

It's red velvet hair covers most of it's terrifying red bloodshot eyes, yet it looked almost like a human, just more zombie-like and hairy. With its right hand it holds a shiny sword stained with blood. I watch it lick its bloody sword. Ew. Gross.

I do a quick analysis of the demon. It seems to be a ranked A one. Damn, that is going to be a pain. Well, on the bright side, at least it's not a S ranked. It is probably around one-hundred fifty pounds. Considering that weight, it can most likely run around nine miles an hour. I can deal with that speed easily. I am faster after all.

"Mik… Mikan… Sakura…," the demon mumbles.

"Stay away!" Mikan cries as the zombie-like demon sprints toward her.

My reflexes begin to take over my body. Quickly, I jump to Mikan's side. I allow my alice to run free as my whole body catches on fire.

The demon turns to look at me. It's head tilts ninety-degrees from it's neck. Ew, that is just creepy and nasty. "G...Get...out...of...my... way..." it says.

The demon runs towards me in fast speed.

Mikan watches in terror. "No! NATSUME!" she screams.

I close my eyes to concentrate all my power on myself. I can't let myself run wild, or else I'll accidentally burn the school down.

I make a small smirk as I flip open my eyes.

I got this.

**\- End of Chapter 3 -**

Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I was busy writing **_Ten Years_** which I just recently finished. It's a Fairy Tail fanfic, so if any of you are interested, please take a look!

Anyway, thank you for waiting and please look forward to the next chapter!

~ **_Metallic Snow_**


End file.
